Surprise!
by MrsKurosaki x
Summary: “IchiRuki?” He asked. Rukia nodded. “Don’t ask. Matsumoto came up with it so I just added it.” He nodded and grinned. Birthday fic for Ichigo. IchiRuki.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH

"Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy, wah hey

Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Well, violence is an energy, wah hey…"

Ichigo tapped his foot on the bed while he mumbled the lyrics of the song. The music from Karin's ipod blared on full volume in his ears and Rukia shook her head. _'If he goes deaf, it's not my fault.' _She thought as she continued to read her manga. Or at least _attempt_ to read her manga. She became easily distracted and this time she told herself that it was Ichigo's music… Yet, she knew that wasn't it.

Ever since that life-wrecking battle, she was haunted by nightmares of the fights she took part in. The vivid images played in her mind like a never ending film without a pause button. With each nightmare, she became more aware of Ichigo's safety, even though those were images from the past.

As time passed by, the two of them became much closer than they ever had been, and Rukia knew that the war had a lot to do with it. There was the one main tragedy that had occurred and it left her devastated for a months. She had dreamed of what happened nearly every night and each time, she felt more guilt press down on her shoulders.

During the war..

Ichigo had died.

Actually 'killed' would be a better term to describe it. Kyoka Suigestu sticking out of his back and Tensa Zangestu lodged through Aizen's cold heart. It was a horrendous sight to behold but all Rukia could of done was scream his name in agony while she held him to her chest. She remembered throwing away Aizen's sword in a moment of fury and disgust.

When the Seireitei medics arrived with the captains, it was too late. Unohana, along with Inoue tried her best to revive him. But, Ichigo had died nearly instantly after the sword pierced his chest.

Soul Society and Earth, especially those who were close to him mourned over his death. His body had disintegrated into spirit particles, somehow and his remains vanished.

Rukia remembered being distraught for months. Yamamoto and the rest of the Gotei 13 paid their respect and say thanks for their victory and lives by building a grand statue of him on top of the Soukyoku, a historic place where so much had happened. In front of the statue used to be the perfectly craved stone and elegant letters engraved on it. After the respectful speech of thanks carved into it were the three heart breaking words that bought a new set of tears to Rukia's eyes.

-

_Rest in Peace_

_-_

She visited his grave/memorial almost everyday, along with his friends. The place was always surrounded in flowers and Rukia and the girls made sure it was kept tidy and clean.

And then, for next six months nothing happened, it was nearly always Ichigo was caused chaos in Seireitei and then Renji and the other men would join him in his trouble-making. Shortly after, they would get a scolding from Yamamato or Rukia for fighting and demolishing buildings.

As if _that_ ever stopped them…

There was the occasional hollow left in Hueco Mundo that escaped or some ruckus in Rukongai that needed to be taken care of. Other than that, everything ran smoothly on the Gotei 13.

Until…

There was a sighting of an orange-haired soul in the far hills and mountains away from the districts, wearing a shinigami uniform and a ridiculously huge blade. Yamamoto sent Renji to check out the situation and it was confirmed that it was, in fact, Kurosaki Ichigo.

When the two had arrived in front of the gates, Seireitei was in an uproar. About seven hundred shinigami were waiting on the other side with most of the captains, Kurotsuchi and Soi Fon stating they other matters to attend to.

When Ichigo had stepped through the gate, the crowd cheered loudly, surprising him completely and he almost tripped at the sight of so many people waiting for him.

_**-**_

"_Holy shit." Ichigo muttered as they made their way through the horde of shinigami._

"_Popular aren't ya?" Renji joked and patted his friend on the back._

_Ichigo snorted, "shut it," he replied and some high pitched squealed in the background._

"_He really is hot!" Some girl shamelessly screamed. "KAWAI!" Another one squealed._

"_Popular with the ladies?" Renji smirked._

"_Kiss my ass."_

_**-**_

The captains had greeted them and took Ichigo for questioning as to how he could be possibly be alive.

"_Reincarnation." _Kurotsuchi had came up with. _"He had, after all, died in Soul Society. The spirit particles did not vanish for eternity, instead, they reincarnated in a different area, and considering how much reiastu the boy has, it wouldn't of been a problem…"_

After training, Ichigo had been made the official lieutenant of the 13th Division while the rest of the captains made plans for him to take the 5th as a captain.

When Rukia had heard the news of his detection, she was so shocked that only after a few minutes did she cry from happiness. She didn't have the chance to meet him since he was called the first division but after he came out, he found her waiting for him. That's when they confessed their feelings.

_**-**_

"_Ichigo…" She barely whispered, taking in his seventeen -year old form. She noticed his hair had grown longer and he face had become slightly more defined. He also had grown a couple inches. She couldn't take her eyes of him._

_He was really there._

"_Rukia…" He cleared his throat, taking in her slightly older looking body. His eyes never left hers as he felt himself be captivated by those pools of violet._

_She stepped forward and her arms lifted slightly, "you…you idiot!" She jumped and smacked him across the head. Before he would retort or yell at her she cut him off. "How dare you die! You promised me! You told me that you would come back after going after Aizen! But then you go and get yourself killed! Do you have any idea how much that affected everyone?" Her voice started losing its strength, "do you know how that affected your family? Your friends…me…" her voice cracked but she continued glaring at him and clenching her small fists._

"_Rukia…" He was frozen in place, too shocked to do anything._

"_You dummy… imbecile… moron…" Before she could finish calling him offensive names, he wrapped his arms around her form. _

_She was taken by surprise by the unexpected action but returned the embrace anyway. She knew she couldn't deny her feelings any more so she didn't smack herself mentally when she finally admitted to herself that she loved him. _

"_I'm sorry. I don't know how you must of felt… I, damn it… I- I'm really sorry," He said as he lay his head on hers, a small blush still dusting his cheeks. "I broke my promise. But I came back, right?" She stepped back, his arms still on her waist. _

"_Ah. I'm glad."_

_The two stayed like for a few minutes, both trying to say something but contemplating on how to confess it._

"_Ichigo."_

"_Rukia."_

"_You go first."_

"_No, it's alright, you can go first."_

"_I insist-"_

"_Ladies first!"_

"_I-"_

"_Fine, lets say it together."_

"_But... ok, fine. One the count of three."_

"_One, two, three."_

_At that moment amber and violet in a tender embrace. Ichigo's arms tightened around her small waist and Rukia placed her hands on his broad shoulders._

_At the same time… they said…_

"_I love you."_

_**-**_

They just didn't realise that Yamamoto was just behind the door by Ichigo.

And that Matsumoto was there with a camera when they kissed.

"Oi, Rukia?"

So after that, they became an official couple.

"Rukia!"

Startled, the girl in question jumped and bumped her head against the closet wall.

"N-nani?"

Ichigo frowned slightly as he scrutinized his girlfriend. "You were out in your own world, I think…" He smirked as she her eye twitched but then his expression formed into a concerned one. "What's bothering you?" He asked. "And don't you dare say 'nothing'." He added before Rukia got the chance to speak.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something but closed it shortly after. She knew he was stubborn enough to not let her get away with it.

"I was thinking about the war and… when you came back."

"Rukia, that was ages ago…" He said comfortingly while taking her hand in his. She smiled at the sweet gesture. "Maybe you should get some sleep." She nodded, normally she would stubbornly refuse but she figured she could get some sleep without nightmares since Ichigo offered to stay with her, instead of sending her to her bed in the room she shared with Karin and Yuzu.

She lay herself onto Ichigo's bed and snuggled into the pillows. His scent was comforting.

After they became a couple, the whole of Seireitei was talking about them. The image of the moment they kissed was printed on every single newspaper, thanks to Rangiku. Both of them still blushed after seeing the picture.

They spent a lot of time together in Soul Society, since they were in the same division. Ichigo became a full time shinigami since he had died. He was given permission to go to the world of the living, with Rukia, and given a gigai to visit his family.

They arrived at the Kurosaki household and spent some time with Ichigo's family. His father and sisters had been devastated when they learned of his death. Rukia thought back to the time where she comforted his little sisters, especially Yuzu. Karin held a grudge against her for a long time and even told Rukia it was all her fault.

The shinigami didn't defend herself since she knew it was true.

However, Karin, not being able to keep all her emotions in, broke down with Yuzu.

Rukia didn't even want to think how hard it must have been for Isshin. First his wife and then his only son.

So when Ichigo returned, the family was overjoyed and so happy that they cried, including Ichigo himself. Especially when he arrived at their doorstep, they threw another party for him.

* * *

The next day, Rukia opened her eyes with the warmth of Ichigos's arms draped around her waist. The scent of summer flowers wafting through room along with the soothing breeze. His cheek was nuzzled into her neck and his soft breath tickled her delicate skin. The sun rays embraced the room in warm oranges and yellows and the sky calmly woke to a new day-

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOO AND RUKIA-CHAAAN!"

Ok, maybe not so calmly.

"Insane old man…" Ichigo grumbled

Isshin's body flew out the open window with a strong breeze following his path while a lone fist stood erect in the air before tucking itself against Rukia's body.

"We should get up now." Rukia said with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah." Ichigo answered with a tiny blush at his father seeing them in such intimate embrace they had fallen into over the night.

"YOU'RE QUICK BUT NOT QUICK ENOUGH FOR DADDY!"

* * *

"Ok! So a surprise party it is! Kurosaki-kun will be so delighted!"

The group of nine nodded in agreement as they made further plans for the party. Rukia, Tatsuki, Inoue, Yuzu, Karin, Ishida, Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro sat the floor in Inoue's apartment with various papers and boxes and other things littering the floor. Yuzu and Karin managed to get Ichigo spend some time with their father while plan was made.

"I'M BRINGING IN THE BOOZE!"

_**WHAM!**_

"So, Yuzu, you'll be cooking the food, especially Ichigo's favourites."

"Hai!"

"Inoue, Tatsuki and Ishida, you three will be doing the decorations, right?"

"Yep!"

"Nothing too big, though, since this is Ichigo we're talking about." The group smirked.

Rukia and Karin looked hesitantly at Keigo and Mizuiro, "you two… will be bringing in _subtle_… drinks." She finished as glared at the two trouble makers. If they bought in heavy Sake and alcohol on Ichigo's birthday, they will be doomed. And they knew that.

"I'll supervise them if want." Chad offered. Rukia grinned and nodded.

"Thanks."

"OH MAN! What kind of party is it gonna be with no heavy drinks?!" Keigo cried seemingly forgetting who he was talking to.

"You dare disobey me, Asano-kun?" Rukia smiled sweetly and the temperature around Keigo dropped significantly.

"N-no of course not, Rukia-chan! I-I need to go to the bathroom, hehe!"

"Second door on the right!"

"Thank youuu, Hime-chan…" he squealed as he ran the opposite direction.

A few seconds later, a loud crash was heard in the closet.

"Moving on, I'll send the invitations to Soul Society." Rukia nodded to herself as she checked through what was on the list.

"Karin you will take care of the music along with Tatsuki."

"Done."

"We need about two or three hours to set everything up." Rukia said as went through the plan. It had to go perfectly. Rukia smiled to herself as they thought what his reaction might be when he steps into the house.

"Hm. What should we do to keep Ichi-nii away from the house?" Karin asked as she came across a problem. "Goat chin can't keep him busy forever, I think."

"We can take him out drinking!"

"I was thinking of sending him to Urahara, but he'd probably g o insane…" Rukia wondered and searched her mind for any ideas.

"Just send him to Soul Society." Ishida said as he pushed up his glasses, "that dolt owes that Kenpachi brute a rematch." He smirked but Rukia looked at him in worry.

"I don't want that fool to end up hurt at the 4th for his birthday…"

"Aww! Kuchiki-san cares for Kurosaki-kun so much! Kawai!" Tatsuki laughed at Orihime's behaviour. The auburn haired girl rambled on about how much of a cute couple they were and asked if they going to get married. Rukia's light blush grew into a full blown one, her face turning the colour of Renji's hair.

"Uhm, Inoue… Our relationship isn't on the level of marriage." She managed to say quickly.

"Kurosaki Rukia! Rukia-nee, it's sounds pretty doesn't it? Yuzu innocently asked, clearly approving that Rukia should marry her Onii-chan.

Rukia cleared her throat, "can we please get back to planning Ichigo's birthday party?" Her voice attempted to cut through the chatter as more people joined in.

* * *

"Why exactly are you sending me off to Soul Society again?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, it was the nth time Ichigo had asked her the same question. They neared Urahara's shop so that Ichigo could open the gate safely. He still hadn't acknowledged that it was his birthday and Rukia worried that he forgot about it al together. After all, on his last birthday he was fighting for his life in Hueco Mundo and was seconds away from certain death.

"This is the last time I'm explaining this to you so listen well, you bakamono. Ukitake-taicho has offered to teach you some kido and learn to control your huge reiastu, in which you completely fail at. It will be very important as a captain to be able to perform kido if you can't use your zanpakutou. Also, hiding your reiastu will help you on missions. These assets could disarm a potentially life-threatening situation." She recited for the last time, hoping he would cease pestering her.

They wasted no time to getting down to the vast, open training room under the shop.

"Good luck with your training Kurosaki-san!" Urahara cheered happily with Yoruichi. Ichigo stepped forward and lifted Zangestu horizontally in front of him, as if was going to use bankai. The blade glowed as he turned it to its side. The large gate appeared and the doors slid open, revealing a hell butterfly.

"I guess this is it." Ichigo sighed and slung Zangestu effortlessly on to his back.

"Be careful, you idiot and listen to what Ukitake-taicho says, learn something other than swinging that huge sword around." She said as her fingers traced over his lieutenant badge.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you around later." She nodded and pecked him in the lips.

"Ah, remember not do anything stupid." He rolled his eyes but grinned as well.

And off he went.

"Now, you were talking about a party before, weren't you? Can we bring some Sake?"

Suddenly, a garganta opened.

"Where's Itsygo!"

_

"Yosh! Everybody we have about four hours to get everything in place. Plenty of time!" Inoue encouraged just as Rukia stepped into the house. The group decided to throw the party at the Kurosaki residence because it would be the easiest way for Ichigo to come home without getting suspicious. The invites were sent and a lot of people came to help out before the party began. Music blared from the speakers that Karin bought and Nel and Yachiru happened to meet while on sugar high and turn it up on full volume.

"Where the hell are those crackers in bags?!" Ikkaku growled as his stomach demanded food.

"They are called-"

"Don't care! Gimme them!"

Rukia chuckled at the exchange between Ikkaku and Renji, who was learning about different foods and machines and what they were called. She remembered how he boasted about how he mastered 'The Way of the Microwave' and 'The Art of Crackers' which she tried her best not to burst out from laughter.

Smirking to herself, Rukia went upstairs, escaping the chaos in the kitchen to find any more cleaning supplies that she would need later.

"Kurosaki Yuzu."

Yuzu spun around. Byakuya stood holding a kitchen device that she had used a few days ago, she could hear Kyoraku and Kenpachi laugh hysterically with her dad. What caught her attention was the mass of different colours and textures smeared all over Byakuya' s clothes and face.

_Do not laugh, Yuzu. Bite your tongue!_

"Explain, what is this absurd looking piece of machinery that has stained my clothing?"

"Taicho! I've already told you, it's a _food blender_!"

"Is this correct?" Yuzu nodded, not trusting her traitorous mouth.

"It can also be called a _mixer_." Renji nodded to himself proudly, "just chuck the food in and it's ready. I wouldn't recommend the egg and cucumber mix, though. I couldn't leave the toilet for hours…"

"Ano…"

"Oh man! Try Sake, _blueberry yoghurt _an' rice! Strange mix but it's hella tasty!

"Excuse me?"

"But the-"

"Renji."

"Kurosaki wishes to speak."

"Um, that particular blender should only be used for fruit but so do most of the others…"

"Renji."

"Y-yeah?"

"What ingredients did you use in the beverage you suggested me to drink?"

"Oh well uh, it was only an experiment with peas, orange juice, cottage cheese-"

"Chire, Senbonzakura…"

"What?... HEY! YOU SAID YOU LIKED IT, TAICHO!"

Elsewhere in the Kurosaki home…

"Aww, taicho! I never knew you liked popsicles!" Matsumoto laughed. Hitsugaya eagerly finished the watermelon flavoured ice-lolly before grabbing another one from the freezer. He ignored Matsumoto and didn't notice her taking out a camera…

_These things are appetizing…_

Inoue grinned happily as she looked around her surroundings while she took out more balloons with Tatsuki. The atmosphere was so cheerful and everyone was eager to run and hide once the lights went out and give the war hero a massive surprise.

Minutes and hours passed and people stopped messing around as much and helped out with the decorations or setting out the food and plates on the table. Isshin was nowhere to be seen but the twins sisters were sure that he in his room planning some evil attack on Ichigo when he got back.

Rukia sat on the chair next to his desk. She knew she should be helping out downstairs but she felt the need to take a rest. She was, after all, the person who came up with the idea planned the whole thing.

Her eyes wondered through the things in Ichigo's desk and landed on a picture. It was a photo of her and Ichigo, a few weeks back. He was holding her on his back and her arms were draped around his shoulder and neck, both of them were smirking as they stared into the camera.

Rukia smiled at the memory and held the frame in front of her, taking out the photo she tuned it around.

_June 17__th__ 09_

_After jumping of the Soukyoku stand. =]_

**it waz hella fun!!! - ReNjI**

She, Ichigo, Renji and the rest of the gang had decided that the broken structure could be put to use by bungee-jumping.

Only without a rope.

Renji came up with the weirdest of ideas.

She also recalled how Ichigo ruthlessly destroyed the R.I.P sign in front of his statue.

"Rukia-chan!" The girl jumped at the sound of Isshin's voice. She hastily put the photo back into the frame and hopped out of the room.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san?"

"IT'S PAPA! CALL ME PAPA! My idiotic son will be returning in thirty minutes!"

"Oh, he is," she knew her face showed excitement, "is everything ready?" Isshin nodded happily.

"My darling Yuzu has offered you to decorate the glorious cake with her!" He said loudly, obviously eager to charge at Ichigo once he gets home. The man yapped on about irrelevant things that weren't even related to the cake and laughed at his own jokes. Suddenly, his face changed into a more serious expression and he looked at Rukia in the eyes.

"Rukia-chan," he started, Rukia straightened at the sound of a serious Isshin and nodded weakly. He sighed, "thank you." Now her eyes widened slightly.

"For what, sir-" the look, "I'm mean…papa!"

"Rukia-chan, you know how Ichigo used to be when his mother died," she nodded, "he refused to celebrate his birthday, because his Okaa-chan wasn't there to celebrate with him. Each year, he would ask for nothing and lock himself in his room. Of course we still gave him presents… but," he stopped momentarily to run a hand through his hair, "eventually, July 15th became just another day to him. It hurt me to see him like that… His sisters and I tried to cheer him up as much as we could but Ichigo was still miserable." His eyes looked sad as he relieved a memory when Ichigo was younger.

"Then you came, Rukia-chan." At this, Rukia's head snapped up to meet his gaze. The man chuckled at her confused stare. "He's changed so much since he met you, he smiles more! You're the one who changed his world, quite literally." He smirked. "I'm you have each other."

Shock and happiness ran through Rukia's body and she bowed, "Thank you, papa. I'm glad you think so positively of me!" She said gratefully.

"Ah! And Rukia-chan?!"

"Yes?"

"Any plans for grandchildren?"

_**WHAM!**_

"Rukia-nee! Come and decorate the cake with me!" Yuzu's voice called from the kitchen.

"Coming Yuzu!" She called back after giving a small bow to Ichigo's father, who was slumped dramatically against the wall, wailing about his third daughter rejecting him. She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the island while the Kurosaki sister carefully put the huge chocolate cake onto a nice plate. It looked delicious.

"It looks fantastic Yuzu! I might have to take cooking lessons from you!"

Yuzu beamed and nodded enthusiastically, "Thanks! And of course I will teach to you to cook. Onii-chan would love that!" She giggled. She opened a draw and took out a large amount of icing tubes of various colours. She also placed different kinds of cake decorations such as sprinkles, flakes, chocolate swirls, silver sugar balls etc.

A nearly invisible blush formed on the shinigami's face, "A-ah, arigatou. It would help a lot."

Yuzu smiled and set the cake between them, "Oh, Karin-chan! Come to decorate Onii-chan's with us!" She called and Rukia inspected all the decorating tools and supplies, specifically the icings. Karin came to the kitchen stood next to Rukia.

"Ok. What should we start with?" Yuzu asked and glanced at the clock, "We have about twenty minutes, just enough!"

"We should write Ichi-nii's name on it first." Karin said, holding the large icing tube, "would you like to do it?" She asked Rukia. The girl quickly shook her head. "Oh no. I'll probably mess it up! I'll stick to decorations." Karin nodded and handed it to Yuzu.

"Yuzu, you can do it. Since you're the best at it. We'll do the rest, ok?"

The three girls got to work but Rukia was still confused as to what she should do.

"Just do anything, Rukia-nee. Anything at all!" She pointed to the part of the large cake that Karin was decorating. Silver sugar balls (that looked like metal balls)were aligned around the cake and Karin's favourite smilies with tongues were scattered neatly in orange, white and red.

Yuzu wrote:

'Happy Birthday

Ichigo!

17'

-in beautifully neat handwriting with the orange icing.

Rukia decided to draw a few strawberries with the red and green and a large Chappy with orange hair. She finished it with a few flakes.

'_What else could I do? A heart? That's a bit cheesy for my liking. No, I think this is enough…'_

"I've finished my part." She said and looked proudly at her work of art. A few minutes later the cake was finished with Yuzu adding some of her own details. It looks fabulous, with the chocolate and vanilla swirls added to the sugar balls around the cake. There was large variety of colours and shapes. The '17' was illustrated with all the different colours they could find.

"YO EVERYBODY! ICHIGO'S COMING! HIDE!" The three girls quickly hid the cake under the table and ran to the sofa. They giggled in excitement and tried to hush themselves. Renji, Matsumuto, Ikkaku and Yumichika charged into the kitchen and behind the counter and island. Inoue and Tatsuki hid under the clothed table and peeked between the cover. Chad and Ishida went up the stairs with Keigo, Mizuiro and Kenpachi with Yachiru since he was so huge to hide anywhere else.

Isshin latched himself onto the wall next to a large cupboard and cackled with Urahara and Yoruichi who were behind the TV. Toshiro was with Byakuya, croushing stoically under the window while Momo hid with Jinta, Nel and Ururu.

"Somebody! Kill the lights!" Came a loud whisper from Keigo. Someone thankfully obeyed and the house went dark.

Silence.

Everybody sat in pitch black silence.

…

"Tadaima!" Entered someone through the front door, "Why the hell is it so dark in here?!" Ichigo complained.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everybody yelled and Ichigo thrown back in shock. The lights came back on and the sound of party whistles and horn blowers was all over the place. Loud music blasted from the speakers and everybody cheered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Dazed, Ichigo looked around at the mass of people in his house. The walls were decorated and loads of balloons were floating and hanging form nearly every surface.

"ICHIGOOO!" A massive amount of confetti was dumped on Ichigo as he his way further into the house. Growling, he punched his father in the face and spit out pink paper. Everybody shouted in good spirits and patted Ichigo the back.

"Wha-?"

"Oi! Ichigo!" Renji called. "Big shock, eh?" He smirked at Ichigo's still dumbfounded expression. "Well here's ya present, from me an' Kuchiki-taicho."

"Thanks, from Byakuya too? Wow." Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah, but he'll probably deny it." Renji laughed.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Best wishes, Ichigo-kun!"

"Here's your present, Ichigo!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO!" Keigo jumped onto his back and waved the package in his face. Eye twitching, the seventeen year old shrugged him off violently.

"ICCHI!"

"Ichigo! let's fight!"

The attention was on Ichigo only and a mass of people surrounded him. He reluctantly accepted gifts, not used to such consideration. Presents were handed to him and he carefully placed them on the table when his arms were too full.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Onii-chan!"

Two small blurs crashed into him like sand bags and two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Karin, Yuzu!" He smiled and regained his balance. He set the two girls down onto the floor and they laughed happily.

"Happy birthday!" The said together.

"Thank you." He ruffled their hair and received the presents. He walked into the kitchen where Hitsgaya waited for him with Momo.

"Kurosaki-san! Here's our joined present, we hope you like it!" Momo said. He thanked them and teased Toshiro a bit before getting a drink. The party was lively and everybody was having a great time. He relished the cheerful atmosphere and was surprised that so many people were there. Even Nel came along. So did some of the captains and friends from his class.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, "Happy birthday, Ichigo." He jerked slightly in surprise, _again_, and turned to face Rukia.

"Hey, idiot." She smiled lightly.

"Hey yourself." He smirked back. "You're all behind this?" He asked and nodded towards the party going on.

"Ah, well. You could say that, a lot of people helped." She said as she sat on a stool. Ichigo leaned against the cupboard and crossed his arms. They watched as things got livelier, if possible as Renji took out a massive _twister _mat.

"You want to play?" Rukia asked slyly.

"H-hell no!" Rukia snorted. The two laughed as Renji and Yachiru dragged Byakuya into the game, his face priceless.

"Hey…" Ichigo said, "where's my present?" He asked, his smirk growing wider. Rukia raised a brow and stood up, "you want it now?" He nodded. She took his hand and pulled him off the kitchen cupboard to lead him toward the stairs.

"Oi, why do we need to go upstairs?"

"Because the present is up there! Come on!" She forcefully dragged him up.

"Oooh! Rukia, you go girl!" Matsumoto called from the living room.

"Ichigo, you dog! Show her what's its like!"

"FINALLY! MY SON AND MY THIRD DAUGHTER ARE GOING MAKE BABIES!"

"Chire Senbon-"

"SHE'S FEISTY!"

The couple turned an unhealthy shade of red as they realized how must they of looked like. Rukia finally made it to his room, trying to ignore the implications of the words that were said. The two calmed themselves and Ichigo shut the door behind him.

Still blushing he stepped further into the room, "So…"

"Here's your present." Rukia whispered. She handed him a large book, "I didn't have time to wrap it…" She stepped back and let him look through the book.

It was an album. An album of them. The inside was a filled with pictures of the times they spent together.

He turned the page. It was the picture Matsumoto has taken when they kissed the first time. He smiled. On the bottom it read it _"I love you…Outside the 1__st__ division…"_

The next page was another double page of them together. At the Soukyoku, at the 13th, with the gang and with some of the captains. There were photos of him and Rukia making funny faces or bickering. Others were when they were alone in more romantic surroundings.

He laughed at the picture where he was holding Rukia on top of the Soukyoku stand, ready to launch her as he did before. He wondered who took of those pictures… He smiled each time he turned the page, at the end was a picture where Rukia was kissing him on the cheek, both were blushing. On the bottom half of the page was written in colourful letters and capitals:

_ICHIRUKI _

"IchiRuki?" He asked. Rukia nodded. "Don't ask. Matsumoto came up with it so I just added it." He nodded and grinned.

"Do you like it?" She asked wearily.

He looked up at her in surprise and smiled, "Of course I do. I love it, even though it's not like you to get so sappy," he smirked.

"EXCUSE ME?" She growled, "Sappy? I put a lot of effort into that, I even drew my best chappy!" Ichigo snorted and then a small but hard object hit him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell, Rukia?!"

"Urusai! It's the other half of your present!"

"Hitting me? You do that everyday…" He trailed off as picked up the object. In his hands was a new, black, shiny ipod.

"I noticed you had to use Karin's since your one broke."

"Rukia, this is expensive!"

"I asked Nii-sama since he has a lot of money. Just take it, moron. It's nothing."

He sighed and obeyed, since he knew he wouldn't win with her. He put the music device on this desk and looked at his girlfriend. She put so much effort into his birthday. "Thank you, Rukia" She smiled.

"You're welcome. I wanted you to be happy on your birthday." She said as she came closer to him.

"I am happy." He replied and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm glad."

"OI! IT'S CAKE TIME!"

* * *

_So, tell me what you think! _

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO!**


End file.
